vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
One Piece
For detailed information about the series, see the One Piece Wiki. Summary One Piece is a popular Shonen Jump manga written by Eiichiro Oda. It is an Action Adventure Manga about Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate who ate the Gomu-Gomu No Mi fruit, a Devil fruit that turned him into a Rubber Man. His goal is to become the Pirate King, and be the man with the most freedom on the seas. He meets many people during his travels, with several of them joining his crew. For detailed information about the series: see the One Piece Wiki Terminology= Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: * Paramecia: The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. * Logia: Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. * Zoan: This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Haoshoku (Color of the Conquering King) * Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. |-|Power of the Verse= One Piece characters are physically strong, but they lack versatility. Many of its top tiers severely lack it, and can only throw physical attacks, albeit enhanced by Haki. Some characters (mostly devil-fruit users) have abilities that ignore or enhance durability (ex. Hancock turns things she touches into stone, Law can spacial slice seemingly anything (To an extent, his powers were stopped by Doflamingo's strings), Luffy is resistant to blunt attacks, Buggy is immune to cutting attacks, Kuma can repel anything, including pain, Magellan's Venom Demon which makes him virtually impossible to land a blow due to the effects of his poison, Caesar's Devil Fruit which allows him to remove the oxygen in a limited area, etc.) Many characters, especially the higher tiers in the verse operate on the fundamentals of haki, which is a spiritual energy possessed by every living creature in the verse. |-|Note= For cross-verse matchup battles, logia Devil Fruit users are susceptible to attacks that are capable of catching them off guard, bypassing their regeneration, countering their elemental intangibility (ex: fire melting ice) or directly attacking the soul. Verse equalization does not grant an opponent from another verse the ability to utilize haki against a logia user. It was discussed here. |-|Supporters and Opponents of the Series:= Supporters: * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * AkuAkuAkuma * Beelzebub64 * IKazi * Antvasima * Zeromega20 * LordAizenSama * SwordSlayer99 * Lord Kavpeny * SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 * Awesome Betterhero * Non-Bias * OishiLover75 * Taikiru * Fire24672 * leandre.mccoy * Valar Melkor 2 * ETV123 * goodyfresh741 * TheBlueDash * CinCameron20 * SuperKamiNappa * Pocket-Chu * Naruto The Bujin * Nonickfound * Mico09 * Notadeadguy * Basilisk1995 * Celestial Pegasus * eldritch abomination * FllFlourine * Frogicalon * Battlemania * Grudgeman1706 * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * The man with the Midas touch * Bepo4151 * Liger686 * TheLuffyPlayer * ZeedMillenniummon89 Opponents: * Rocks75 * Hizamaru * Drellix Neutral: * Kaisaizx * Kowt * PaChi2 * William Shadow * Not Jim Sterling Characters |-|Pirates= Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy|link=Monkey D. Luffy L Zorro.JPG|Roronoa Zoro|link=Roronoa Zoro Nami Anime.png|Nami|link=Nami (One Piece) Usopp Anime.png|Usopp|link=Usopp Sanjii.jpg|Vinsmoke Sanji|link=Vinsmoke Sanji Copper22.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper|link=Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Anime.png|Nico Robin|link=Nico Robin Franky11.jpg|Franky|link=Franky Brook .png|Brook|link=Brook NightmareRuffy.png|Nightmare Luffy|link=Nightmare Luffy Ptjo0Ap.png|Franky Shogun|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Franky Straw Hat Grand Fleet Cavendish Anime Infobox.png|Cavendish|link=Cavendish Bartolomeo Anime Infobox.png|Bartolomeo|link=Bartolomeo Sai Anime Infobox.png|Sai|link=Sai Don Chinjao (jung).jpg|Chinjao|link=Chinjao Baby_5's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Baby 5|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_5 Ideo Anime Infobox.png|Ideo|link=Ideo Leo Anime Infobox.png|Leo|link=Leo (One Piece) 3176530-untitled-14.jpg|Hajrudin|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hajrudin Orlumbus Anime Infobox.png|Orlumbus|link=Orlumbus Eleven Supernovas Trafalgar D. Water Law Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Trafalgar Law|link=Trafalgar Law Eustass Kid Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Eustass Kid|link=Eustass Kid Scratchmen_Apoo_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Scratchmen Apoo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Scratchmen_Apoo Basil_Hawkins_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Basil Hawkins|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Basil_Hawkins?venotify=created Capone.Bege.full.345867.jpg|Capone Bege|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Capone_Bege X Drake Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|X Drake|link=X Drake 0624ab30204d372d2f79d77036f9e79b047492fa.jpg|Killer|link=Killer (One Piece) Jewelry_Bonney's_Manga_Color_Scheme_Post_Timeskip.png|Jewelry Bonney|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jewelry_Bonney Urouge_Anime_Infobox.png|Urouge|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Urouge Roger Pirates Roger.png|Gol D. Roger|link=Gol D. Roger Rayleigh.png|Silvers Rayleigh|link=Silvers Rayleigh Red Hair Pirates Shanks.png|Shanks|link=Shanks benn.jpg|Benn Beckman|link=Benn Beckman Black Cat Pirates Kuros-0.png|Kuro|link=Kuro Buchi Anime Infobox.png|Buchi|link=Buchi Sham Anime Infobox.png|Sham|link=Sham (One Piece) Krieg Pirates Krieg Anime Infobox.png|Don Kreig|link=Don Kreig Gin Anime Infobox 2.png|Gin|link=Gin Pearl Anime Infobox.png|Pearl|link=Pearl (One Piece) Arlong Pirates Arlong Anime Infobox.png|Arlong|link=Arlong Baroque Works Croc-0.png|Crocodile|link=Crocodile (One Piece) Daz Bones Anime Infobox 2.png|Daz Bones|link=Daz Bones (Mr. 1) Blackbeard Pirates Blackbeard11.png|Blackbeard|link=Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) Jesus_Burgess_portrait.png|Jesus Burgess|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jesus_Burgess Kuzan.png|Aokiji|link=Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji) Donquixote Pirates Donquixote Doflamingo Anime Infobox.png|Donquixote Doflamingo|link=Donquixote Doflamingo Trebol_Anime_Infobox.png|Trebol|link=Trebol Pica Anime Infobox.png|Pica|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pica Diamante_Manga_Infobox.png|Diamante|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Diamante Sugar_Anime_Infobox.png|Sugar|link=Sugar (One Piece) 5154576-7595006155-aEHrs.png|Lao G|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lao_G Vicious_Dellinger.png|Dellinger|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dellinger Senor_Pink's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Senor Pink|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Senor_Pink Buffalo's_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Buffalo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Buffalo_(One_Piece) Machvise Anime Infobox.png|Machvise|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Machvise Gladius_Anime_Infobox.png|Gladius|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gladius Vergoo.jpg|Vergo|link=Vergo 235811.jpg|Jora|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jora?venotify=created Monet Anime Infobox.png|Monet|link=Monet Caesar Clown Anime Infobox.png|Caesar Clown|link=Caesar Clown Bellamy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Bellamy|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bellamy Whitebeard Pirates Whitebeard111.jpg|Whitebeard|link=Whitebeard Marco.png|Marco|link=Marco (One Piece) AceGanzkörper.png|Portgas D. Ace|link=Portgas D. Ace Jozu.png|Jozu|link=Jozu Vista11.jpg|Vista|link=Vista Little Oars Jr.png|Little Oars Jr.|link=Little Oars Jr. Doma.png|Doma|link=Doma Squard Anime.png|Squardo|link=Squardo Foxy Pirates Foxy_Anime_Infobox.png|Foxy|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Foxy(One_Piece) 'Mysterious Four' Gekko Moriah Anime.png|Gekko Moriah|link=Gekko Moriah Sun Pirates Jimbeii.jpg|Jinbe|link=Jinbe New Fishman Pirates white_shark_hody_jones_by_choparini-d3p3t6u.png|Hody Jones|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Hody_Jones Big Mom Pirates Big Mom Colored Cropped.jpg|Big Mom|link=Big Mom tumblr_ona0uhJDjq1t8e8cro1_500.jpg|Charlotte Katakuri |link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Katakuri ZnTg9fOIMLKN.jpg|Charlotte Smoothie|link=Charlotte Smoothie Crackerop.png|Charlotte Cracker|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Cracker Perospero Anime.jpg|Charlotte Perospero|link=Charlotte Perospero Image-1500244682.jpg|Charlotte Daifuku|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Daifuku Charlotte Oven Manga Infobox.png|Charlotte Oven|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Charlotte_Oven Tamago_Anime_Infobox.png|Baron Tamago|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tamago Beast Pirates Kaido.png|Kaido|link=Kaido Jack Anime Infobox.png|Jack|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_(One_Piece) Other Pirates Shiki11.jpg|Shiki|link=Shiki (One Piece) Byrnnidi_World_former_bounty.png|Byrnndi World|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Brynndi_World Zephyr Anime Infobox.png|Zephyr|link=Zephyr (One Piece) 7404c9c069392d72_d0fccf1ac65d2ff9_11303514701937628143215.jpg|Gild Tesoro|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gild_Tesoro |-|World Government= Marines Fleet Admiral Sakazuki.png|Akainu|link=Sakazuki (Admiral Akainu) Admirals Kizaru11.jpg|Kizaru|link=Borsalino (Admiral Kizaru) Fujitora11.jpg|Fujitora|link=Issho (Admiral Fujitora) Vice Admirals Monkey D. Garp.png|Monkey D. Garp|link=Monkey D. Garp Tsuru Anime Infobox.png|Tsuru|link=Tsuru Smoker Anime Post Timeskip.png|Smoker|link=Smoker Komei Anime Infobox.png|Komei|link=Komei Rear Admirals''' hina.jpg|Hina|link=Hina (One Piece) Ranked Officers Cobyf.png|Coby|link=Coby Rosinante.png|Rosinante|link=Donquixote Rosinante Baum-0.png|Tashigi|link=Tashigi allhunt.png|All-Hunt Grount|link=All-Hunt Grount General Inspector Sengoku infobox.png|Sengoku|link=Sengoku (One Piece) Science Captain C0973.png|Sentomaru|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sentomaru Seamen Recruit Jango.jpg|Jango|link=Jango (One Piece) 'Warlords' Dracule_Mihawk_Anime_Infobox 2.png|Dracule Mihawk|link=Dracule Mihawk Barto.png|Bartholomew Kuma|link=Bartholomew Kuma Boa Hancock Manga Infobox.png|Boa Hancock|link=Boa Hancock Kinderwagen-0.png|Buggy the Clown|link=Buggy the Clown Edward_Weevil.jpg|Edward Weevil|link=Edward Weevil Cipher Pol Luc-0.png|Rob Lucci|link=Rob Lucci Kaku Manga Infobox.png|Kaku|link=Kaku Kalifa Anime Infobox.png|Kalifa|link=Kalifa Impel Down Staff Magellan Warriors 3.png|Magellan|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Magellan Nobles Wapol.jpg|Wapol|link=Wapol Viola_Stitched_Cap_(One_Piece_Ep_731).png|Viola|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Viola Elizabello II.png|Elizabello II|link=Elizabello II |-|Others= Revolutionary Army Monkey D. Dragon.png|Monkey D. Dragon|link=Monkey D. Dragon Sabo99.png|Sabo|link=Sabo Emporio_Ivankov_Anime_Infobox.png|Ivankov|link=Emporio Ivankov Ancient Weapons Shirapic.png|Shirahoshi|link=Poseidon (Shirahoshi) Warlord Subordinates Mihawk Perona.png|Perona|link=Perona Kuja Pirates Sandersonia.png|Sandersonia|link=Boa Sandersonia Marigold.png|Marigold|link=Boa Margold Buggy Pirates Alvida.jpg|Alvida|link=Alvida Mohji.jpg|Mohji|link=Mohji Cabaji Anime Infobox.png|Cabaji|link=Cabaji Noble subordinates kyros-one-piece-captain (3).png|Kyros|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kyros Skypeia faction Wiper Anime Pre Timeskip Infobox.png|Wiper|link=Wiper The Moon Enel Anime.png|Enel|link=Enel Zou Faction Zunisha.png|Zunisha|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zunisha_(One_Piece) Nekomamushi.jpg|Nekomamushi|link=Nekomamushi 313120.jpg|Inuarashi|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Inuarashi Pedro left eye anime.png|Pedro|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pedro?venotify=created Carrot Anime Infobox.png|Carrot|link=Carrot Germa 66 vinsmoke_jajji_by_xsilverxbulletx-daafvr6.jpg|Judge Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Judge? Vinsmoke Reiju Manga Color Scheme.png|Reiju Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Reiju Vinsmoke_Ichiji_Manga_Color_Scheme.png|Ichiji Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Vinsmoke_Ichiji?venotify=created Vinsmoke Niji Colored2.png|Niji Vinsmoke|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Niji_Vinsmoke Vinsmoke Yonji Manga Color Scheme.png|Vinsmoke Yonji|link=Vinsmoke Yonji Wano Faction Living Ryuuma.png|Prime Ryuma|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuma Zombies Oars Anime Infobox.png|Oars|link=Oars ZombieSword-0.png|Ryuma|link=Ryuma Creatures Surume_-_One_Piece.png|Surume|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Surume_(One_Piece) Category:One Piece Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime